1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a view finder of a camera and more precisely relates to a view finder of a camera having a finder optical system separate from a taking optical system and a macro photographing mode.
This application is related to the commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 07/655,302 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,480), the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
2. Description of Related Art
In a camera having a finder optical system in addition to the photographing optical system, parallax inevitably occurs. Particularly, in a Camera having a macro photographing mode, there is a large degree of parallax in the macro mode. To solve this problem, it is known to provide a parallax compensating optical element which is moved into the optical path in the macro mode, or which moves the existing field frame.
However, in a known parallax compensating mechanism in which the optical path of the bundle of rays within the field of view of the finder is shifted from the optical path in a normal photographing mode, the image quality is deteriorated due to aberration, etc., which cannot be easily eliminated.
Furthermore, it is necessary to correct the diopter so that an image of an object may be observed at a close distance. To this end, in a conventional camera, a diopter correcting mechanism must be provided in addition to the parallax compensating mechanism, resulting in a complex and expensive camera.